Poor Series : Poor Kyuhyun
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Kyuhyun merencanakan untuk balas dendam kepada semua hyung-hyungnya karena sudah mengerjainya. Apa yang akan di lakukan Kyu untuk membalas dendamnya? Chap. 3 update… hehe mian kalo jelek dan juga updatenya lama
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Poor Series : " Poor Kyuhyun "  
Pairing : KyuMin & Other member ( tapi untuk chap. 1 ne belum ke Kyumin lebih condong ke Kyu dulu)  
Genre : Humor  
Rating : G  
Warning : YAOI (don't like, don't read)  
Summary : Kyuhyun membuang sayur-sayur yang dibeli Wookie. Dan Wookie merencanakan balas dendam karena Kyu dah buang semua sayur yang dibelinya. Rencana apakah yang di buat Wookie? Ok cekidot,,,, monggo di baca sendiri ^^.**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka (reader mau masuk?)**

**

* * *

**

Annyeonggggggggggg...^^

Saya balik lagi denga epep rekuesan dari reader semua,, tapi untuk yang Kyumin dulu ya. Semoga kalian semua suka membacanya.

OK...

Langsung aja...

Let's read

* * *

Hari ini kyuhyun berencana mengerjain Ryeowook yang kebagian jatah memasak pagi ne. Dia pun bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan langsung kedapur. Dia membuka kulkas dan menemukan beberapa ikat sayur, "hem... pasti dia mau masak sayur hari ini" katanya dalam hati. "ehm... sebaiknya aku apai ya sayur ini" pikirnya sambil mencari-cari ide. "aha... mending aku buang aja deh" gumamnya sembari mengambil sayur-sayur itu dari dalam kulkas dan membawanya keluar dan dibuangnya ketempat sampah "hah... beres" senyum evil mengembang di bibirnya lalu dia pun melaksanakan aktifitasnya sehari-hari kala pagi tiba, yaitu jogging (sejak kapan coba Kyuhyun suka Jogging? Bukannya yang suka Jogging itu Siwon ya? Ketauan deh author lagi sempit ide).

Dorm

"lho? Mana sayur-sayur yang kubeli?" kata Ryeowook sambil memilah-milah isi kulkas. "perasaan kemaren ku taroh dalam kulkas ne deh" katanya lagi.

"kenapa Wookie?" tanya Yesung yang baru bangun.

"eh.. Hyung sudah bangun? Ini aku lagi nyari sayur yang kubeli kemaren, tapi kok gak ada ya?" tanyanya dengan dahi mengernyit pertanda memikirkan kemana tu sayur naas ilang.

"oh... tadi aku liat Kyuhyun ngambil tu sayur dan di buangnya ke tempat sampah noh di depan sono" timpal siwon.

"hah...? kok dibuang?" tanya wookie keheranan.

"lo kayak gak tau Kyuhyun aja, dia kan memang suka ngerjain kita, lagian dia kan alergi banget tu makan sayur. Palingan dia mau ngerjain kamu supaya gak jadi masak sayur tu" sahut Kangin.

"hah? Dasar Kyuhyun pabbo. Liat aja, tunggu pembalasanku " kata wookie sembari tersenyum licik pertanda dia sudah mendapatkan ide untuk membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun.

Wookie pun akhirnya hanya memasak ramen dan menggoreng telurberhubung sayur dah dibuang Kyuhyun.

"Hyungdeullllllllllll..." suara melengking wookie menggemparkan seluruh dorm *halah.. lebai deh* "sarapan siapppppppp" teriaknya sekali lagi.

Tak lama kemudian satu persatu member pun mulai memasuki dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan sekaligus.

"loh... kok Cuma 12 mangkuk wookie?" tanya leader mereka Leeteuk.

"iya... kok cuman 12 ? buat Kyunnie mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"oh... buat Kyu gak ada" jawab Wookie santai.

"kok?" serentak semua Hyungnya memandang kearahnya meminta penjelasan.

" Iya buat Kyu gak ada, karena tadi pagi dia udah buang sayur-sayur yang mau ku masak hari ini makanya kita cuman bisa makan ramen ma telur goreng" kata wookie menjelaskan.

"Ohhhh" serentak semuanya ber Oh ria.

" tapi nanti kalo Kyunnie lapar gimana?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

" biar aja dia kelaparan, biar tau rasa dia udah berani ngerjain aku" kata wookie.

"yah... wookie jahat banget seh ma Kyu ku" kata Sungmin melas. " ya sudah.. aku makan nanti aja tunggu Kyu pulang, aku mau makan ramen ne sama Kyu" kata Sungmin sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Minnie Hyung" sentak wookie yang memba=uat Sungmin kaget seketika karna gak biasanya ne anak berani ma hyungnya " makan sekarang atau hyung gak bakal dapat jatah makan selama setahun" ancam wookie sembari memelototkan matanya.

Sungmin yang takut melihatnya beringsut duduk kembali dan memakan ramennya itu.

" iya deh aku makan,,, dari pada gak dapat jatah makan setahun" kata Sungmin.

"Good" sahut Ryeowook senang. "Sekarang rasain kamu Kyu, gaka bakal dapat sarapan pagi hari ini, siapa suruh berani buang sayur-sayur ku" kata wookie dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian mereka semua sudah selesai makan dan memulai aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang hari ini memang sedang free. Tak lama kemudia Kyuhyun pun pulang dari Joggingnya.

"ahh... lapar, wookie masak apa ya?" katanya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil air minum terus meminumnya *yaeyalah masa juga mau di pake mandi,,,, ckckck author betul-betul dah gila kehabisan ide ne*. Dia membuka tudung nasi *Jiah... mank mereka pake tudung nasi jua ya?*

DENG... DENG...DENG...

" Kok Kosong?" heran Kyuhyun yang gak menemukan apapun, " ahh... pasti dah dihabisin deh" pikirnya kecewa. " ahh... sudahlah lebih baik aku masak sendiri" katanya sambil mencari – cari ramen. Bukannya ramen yang di temuin tapi malah catatan yang isinya

_maaf Kyu,,, ramennya habis dan kamu gak dapat jatah karena memang sisa 12 bungkus aja_

_Ttd._

_Wookie yang manis nan imut-imut ^^_

*haha... wookie narsis juga ya?*

" ahh... sial" kata Kyuhyun yang mulai gusar karena kelaparan. "ya sudahlah lebih baik aku beli makan aja" katanya lagi sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya dan Sungmin. "lebih baik mandi dulu deh" katanya sambil terus berjalan kekamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dia pun bergegas memakai pakaiannya, dan mencari dompetnya. Tapi setelah 10 menit mencari dia tak juga menemukan dompet kesayangannya itu, bukan hanya dompet, bahkan psp serta laptopnya juga tak ada.

"Lho... kok gak ada seh? Apa jangan-jangan dicuri ya?" pikirnya nggak-nggak.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap secari kertas yang ada di atas tempat tidur Sungmin.

_Annyeong Kyu... ^^_

_Mian dompet serta semua peralatan game mu aku sita karna kamu dah berani buang sayur-sayur yang kubeli kemaren tadi pagi. _

_Selamat kelaparan Kyunnie, dan jangan pernah ngerjain Wookie yang manis nan imut ini ^^_

_Ttd_

_eternal *eh betul kagak tulisannya?* magnae Wookie yang manis dan imut ^^_

"ahhhhhh... Wookie Hyung sialan" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

Dengan terpaksa dia menahan laprnya hingga wookie pulang dan mengembalikan dompetnya. Bahkan dia bertambah BT karena semua miliknya yang berhubungan dengan game di sita ma Wookie.

Tbc

* * *

Woke... sampai sini dulu Poor Kyuhyunnya,,,, gak ada ide lagi ne. Ada yang mau ngasih saran?

Gimana? Aneh ya? *hahaha... so pastilah karna aku dah bener2 kehabisan ide ne*

Semoga kalian suka.

Special thank's to " _**ELFishyShfly**__** – Shii, **__**Arisa Adachi**__** – shii, **__**phila sungie**__** – shii, **__**Kim TaeNa**__** – shii, **__**Mentari Lacamara – shii, **__**Cho Seo Ryun**__** – shii, **__**Lanlopumin – shii, **__**YuyaLoveSungmin**__** – shii, maxaberu – shii, **__**Arisa Adachi**__** – shii dan **__**via2myrene-shii **_" yang udah baca dan review serta ngasih saran di ff saya yang "Poor Kangin" dan juga buat silent reader semuanya.

Ini saya buat Poor Seriesnya yang bagian Kyuhyun dulu ya, buat yang lainnya tar ya nyusul, author mau semedi dulu biar dapat wangsit hehehe.

Ok...

Jangan lupa review ya? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Poor Series : " Poor Kyuhyun "  
Pairing : KyuMin & Other member **

**Genre : Humor  
Rating : G  
Warning : YAOI (don't like, don't read)  
Summary : Kyuhyun menunggu wookie pulang hingga ketiduran dan dia akhirnya memarahi wookie,,, apa yang akan di lakukan Sungmin untuk menolong wookie dari amukan kyuhyun? Ok. Ne chap 2 dah up date, moga kalian suka dan mian kalo jelek... ^^**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka (reader mau masuk?)**

** dorm**

" Kyunnie,,,,,, bangun" Sungmin mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh Kyuhyun lembut, dia tidak mau mengejutkannya.

"engg..." Kyuhyun hanya mengerang tapi tak bergeming sedikit pun.

" Kyunnie... bangun, kamu nggak lapar ya? Ne wookie dah balikin semua barangnya kamu" kata Sungmin lagi.

Begitu mendengar nama wookie Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya.

" mana wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun seketika dengan nada menahan marah.

" eh..." Sungmin kaget dengan perubahan Kyu * author : mank Kyu berubah jadi apa Umin?, Umin : jadi setan tanduk 15, author : buruan lari Min tar di makan Kyu lo?, Umin : Ho'oh *langsung lari bareng wa, Kyu : *ngejar wa ma Umin dan "Dung,,, SIUNGGGGGGGG (heleh bahasanya) * wa ma Umin di tendang Kyu mpe planet Venus* hahaha... kapok lo bedua, rasain siapa suruh ngatai yang bukan-bukan, author : *dalem ati* tunggu aja lo Kyu, dah berani tendang wa ke venus ne tambah wa buat menderita lo" */ abaikan.

Back to story

"mana Wookie Minnie? " tanya Kyu lagi.

"eh... di- di depan di ruang TV" jawab Umin gagap *ketularan aziz gagap rupanya Umin*

Kyu langsung bangkit (?) dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke ruang Tv, Sungmin yang merasakan aura jahat bakal terjadi sama Wookie langsung mengikuti Kyuhyun ke ruang tv.

Ruang TV

" hai Wookie hyung " panggil Kyuhyun dengan lembut sembari tersenyum manis terhadap wookie.

" h-hai K-Kyu " jawab ryeowook tergagap *hedeh wookie juga ketularan aziz gagap rupanya kayak umin* dia merasakan aura aneh di diri Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang melihat itu menjadi heran. "pasti Kyu nngerencanain sesuatu deh" pikirnya sambil terus melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

" a- ada a- apa K-kyu?" tanya wookie lagi sembari beringsut ngumpet di belakang yesung.

" mau lo Kyu? " tanya Yesung galak.

" gak mau ngapa-ngapain Kok hyung " jawab Kyu lembut sembari tetap tersenyum manis.

"eh... ne anak sarap ya?" tanya yesung dalam hati.

" Kim Ryewook Hyung, eternal magnae yang manis nan imut-imut" kata Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum manis dan menatap Ryeowook " KENAPA KAU MENYITA SEMUA BARANG – BARANG KU HA? KAU JUGA TAK MENYISAKAN RAMEN UNTUK KU? APA KAU TAU KAU HAMPIR MATI KELAPARAN KARNA ULAH MU? " teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan menggemparkan selur warga dorm yang langsung pada berlarian semua ke ruang tengah tersebut.

Ryeowook terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya, dia langsung jatuh terduduk di sova dan " Hikz,,,,hikzz... Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Kyunnie jahat yesung hyung" tangis ryeowook dan dia langsung memeluk lengan yesung.

" Kyu... apa-apaan seh lo bentak wookie ku ? " tanya yesung marah sembari mengelus-elus lembut rambut ryeowook.

" tanya aja ma ukenya hyung sialan itu" kata Kyuhyun dengan marah dan langsung berjalan kearah kamar yang tak lama kemudian terdengar bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

" yah... Kyu marah deh " kata sungmin dalam hati. " tapi tadi dia keterlaluan banget masa wookie di bentak mpe nangis gitu, tapi kyu mank salah seh tapi wookie juga keterlaluan kyu mpe gak makan seharian" pikir sungmin lagi dia berjalan ke arah kamar.

Krieeettt *suara umin buka pintu ceritanya*

" Kyu.." panggil umin lembut.

" ... "

" Kyu...? kamu masih marah ya? " tanya Sungmin.

Kyu hanya melirik sepintas ke arah sungmin dan berbalik menghadap tembok.

" Kyu... jangan marah ma aku juga dong kan yang salah wookie " pinta sungmin " tapi kamu juga salah kyu... kamu buang sayur yang di beli wookie seh makanya wookie marah ma kamu dan ngerjain kamu seharusnya kamu minta maaf ma wookie bukan membentaknya seperti tadi " kata sungmin mencoba menjelaskan.

Tapi kyu yang udah terlanjur marah jadi semakin marah mendengar ucapan sungmin. " KOK KAMU JADI MEMBELA WOOKIE SIALAN ITU *mian fansnya wookie ne cuman fanfic, piss* DAN NYALAHIN AKU SEH MINNIE? " teriak kyu .

" Bu- bukan gitu kyu, tapi kasian wookie mpe nangis gitu gara-gara kamu " kata sungmin mencoba menjelaskan lagi.

" OH... JADI MENURUTMU AKU GAK PERLU DI KASIANI GITU? " marah Kyuhyun makin menjadi – jadi " KAMU JUGA KENAPA GAK KASIH TAU AKU KALO WOOKIE MAU NEGRJAIN AKU? ATAU KAMU SENENG NGELIAT AKU SENGSARA DAN MENDERITA SEPERTI INI HAH?" lanjutnya masih dengan nada penuh kemarahan.

" kok kamu malah jadi nyalahin aku kyu? " tanya Sungmin yang emosinya mulai terpancing. " aku kan cuman mau menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya kenapa wookie sampe bisa berbuat seperti itu ke kamu, kamu itu dah salah gak minta maaf ngotot lagi *sesuju aku ma Umin / author mending diam deh* " kata sungmin lagi.

" ALAH... BULSHIT " teriak Kyu lagi " BILANG AJA KAMU JUGA IKUT MERENCANAKAN MENGERJAI AKU SEPERTI INI, IYA KAN?" tanya Kyu.

" KYU... KAMU PIKIR AKU GAK KASIAN APA NGELIAT KAMU GAK MAKAN SEHARIAN HAH? KENAPA KAMU JADI NYALAHIN AKU. DENGAR YA CHOI KYUHYUN... AKU GAK IKUT NGERENCANAIN INI SEMUA DAN AKU JUGA GAK SENANG NEGLIAT KAMU MENDERITA DAN SENGSARA SEPERTI INI, DASAR KYUHYUN MENYEBALKAN" kata sungmin balas berteriak dengan mata yang mulai merah menahan tangis. Dia langsung berjalan kearah ranjangnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar, ditariknya selimut pink kesayangannya dan langsung menutupi dirinya menggunakan selimut itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin menangis jadi menyesal sudah membentak sungmin tadi, dia berjalan kearah ranjang sungmin dan duduk di sampingnya.

" Minnie-ah... mianhae" kata Kyu lembut sambil mengusap-usap selimut sungmin lembut *ngapai coba selimut di usap-usap? Kurang kerjaan *

"..."

" Minnie-ah"

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya, ditariknya tangan Kyu kasar ke arah pintu do dorongnya kyu keluar dari kamar dan langsung ditutupnya pintu dengan kasar lalu menguncinya.

" Minnie-ah, mianhae... aku ke bawa emosi tadi " seru Kyuhyun dari luar.

Ckleek

Pintu terbuka dan muncul minnie di depat pintu, Kyuhyun nyengir senang tapi berikutnya dia langsung diam.

" tidur di luar choi kyuhyun, aku gak mau tidur sama kamu malam ini" kata sungmin dan

Brukk

Sungmin melempar bantal dan selimut kyuhyun yang sukses mengenai mukanya lalu dia masuk lagi dan menguci pintu.

" Minnie-ah,,, mianhae... aku gak sengaja tadi membentakmu" teriak kyuhyun frustasi.

" DIAM CHOI KYUHYUN ATAU KAU MAU TIDUR DI LUAR SELAMA SEBULAN PENUH" teriak sungmin dari dalam.

Kyuhyun langsung diam dan berjalan kearah ruang tengan dengan gontai. " sial sekali aku hari ini, sudah gak makan seharian, bertengkar sama minnie dan sekarang harus tidur di luar lagi " kata kyuhyun miris dalam hati.

" Poor Kyuhyun " kata Eunhyuk sambil nyengir ke arah kyuhyun yang langsung di beri tatapan "mau-mati-lo-ha?" dan Eunhyuk langsung berlari masuk kekamarnya.

Tak lama keluar Yesung dari dalam kamarnya dan ngeliat Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di ruang tengah lengkap dengan selimut dan bantalnya, saat dia lewat dia bilang

" makanya jangan suka ngerjain orang sembarangan dan jangan suka ngebentak serta nyalahin orang sembarangan kena karmanya kan lo?" kata yesung sembari menyeringai puas dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. " siapa suruh lo nggangu wookie ku" tambahnya lagi dan langsung dapat tatapan evil dari Kyuhyun.

" kalo masih mau ngeliat matahari terbit besok buruan balik kekamar " kata kyuhyun dengan datar dan dingin serta muka tanpa ekspresi. Yesung pun langsung ngacir ke kamar karna kalo si magnae evil dah marah dia gak bakal main-main ma ucapannya, itulah yang dipikirkan Yesung dan dia lebih sayang nyawanya ketimbang menghina Kyuhyun lebih jauh.

Akhirnya jadilah Kyuhyun tertidur di ruang tengah itu sendirian dengan perasaan yang kacau karena semua kesialan yang menimpanya hari ini. Tanpa dia ketahui sebenarnya minnie keluar tengah malam dan melihat keadaannya.

" kenapa kamu keras kepala seh Kyuhyun, harusnya kamu gak ngalamin hal ini kalo kamu gak ngebentak aku tadi. Kasian Kyu bear ku " kata minnie pelan sembari merapikan selimut kyuhyun dan sebelum dia kembali kekamarnya di kecupnya kening kyuhyun lembut " aku sayang kamu Kyunnie ' katanya pelan.

Tbc

Woke... sampai sini aja dulu,,,, mata wa dah lima watt and mian kalo jelek...

Balasan review untuk chap 1 nya :

**Cho Seo Ryun**** : Makasih, ne udah di update dibaca ya ^^.**

**ELFishyShfly**** : Annyeong,,,,, Yesung ya? OK di buati deh tapi gak tau kapan hehehe, habis Kyu rencana mau buat Poor Yesung. Ditunggu ya ^^ makasih ^^.**

**kyuminbee**** : Ok... Ok... jangan demo author,,,, hehehe... ne dah di lanjutin, di baca ya ^^ jangan lupa review..^^**

**Cloudyue291**** : hahaha... jangan lupa nongol lagi ya di chap ne... setuju...! mank Kyu kudu dapetin itu semua lagian aku author yang suka bikin Kyu menderita,,,, uehehehe *di tendang Kyu ke planet entah deh apa namanya***

**phila sungie**** : hahaha,.,,,, ternyata wookie bisa evil juga ya,, Ok.. tar di buatin yang Yewook.. ne dah update, di baca ya? ^^**

**pootreelovesj**** : Iya makasih juga dah baca,,,, Hueee * ikut-ikutan nagis terharu jua* ne udah di update ^^ baca ya?**

**YuyaLoveSungmin**** : makasih ^^,, haha... wookie kan bisa evil jua,,,, ternyata Umin takut ma Wookie. Ne dah up date, baca ya? ^^**

**Arisa Adachi**** : hehehe... sesuai judul chingu...^^**

**Kim TaeNa**** : ehem... series, ada yang kasih saran buat Poor Series setelah dipikir-pikir bagus juga jadilah aku buat ^^. Ok Poor Yesung segera keluar tapi setelah Poor Kyuhyun kelar, hehe ^^**

**LittleLiappe : Makasih dah baca and review ^_^.**

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca and review,,,, juga buat silent readernya... thank you so much... love you all.

Review lagi ya?

Hehehe ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul : Poor Series : " Poor Kyuhyun "  
Pairing : KyuMin & Other member **

**Genre : Humor  
Rating : G  
Warning : YAOI (don't like, don't read)  
Summary : Kyuhyun merencanakan untuk balas dendam kepada semua hyung-hyungnya karena sudah mengerjainya. Apa yang akan di lakukan Kyu untuk membalas dendamnya? Chap. 3 update… hehe mian kalo jelek dan juga updatenya lama ^^**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka (reader mau masuk?)**

**Poor Kyuhyun Chap.3**

++ Keeseokan harinya ++

Kyuhyun bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, selama tidur dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk balas dendam terhadap semua hyungnya yang sudah mengerjainya kemaren. Semalaman dia berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bias membalas dendam rasa sakit hatinya. Dan

Tingggg

Dia mendapatkan idenya. Dengan semangat dia melangkah ke kamarnya yang sejak semalam tak di kunjunginya karena Sungmin yang mengusirnya.

Ckleekk * bunyi pintu di buka ceritanya *

Dia melihat Sungmin masih tidur dengan nyenyak sambil memeluk boneka bunnynya. Dia melangkah dengan pelan ke masuk kedalam kamar dan mengambil handuknya kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dia bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan naik ke ranjangnya untuk tidur *hah.. lagi? Ckckck #author geleng2 kepala#*. " aku akan pura-pura tidur untuk melihat reaksi mereka selanjutnya " katanya dalam hati *oh… pura2*. Tak lama di menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

" Engg…"

" hem.. Sungmin hyung sudah bangun rupanya " katanya dalam hati.

" Ehmm… jam berapa ini? " Tanya Sungmin sembari melihat jam. " Oh… masih pagi, aku mau mandi ah " lanjutnya lagi. " Eh….. Sejak kapn Kyunnie pindah kedalam? " tanyanya heran. " ah.. sudahlah aku mau mandi terus membantu Wookie menyiapkan sarapan " katanya lagi sembari berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Tak lama Sungmin selesai mandi dan dia segera memakai pakaiannya. " Ehmm… aku bangunin gak ya Kyunnie? " gumamnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun, " Ah… biar aja deh, nanti aja pas sarapan siap aku akan membangunkannya, kasian Kyunnie aku suruh tidur di luar semalam dan di marahi sama Yesung hyung di tambah aku juga marah sama dia " kata Minnie sembari merapikan selimut Kyuhyun .

++ At kamar Kyumin ++

setelah Sungmin keluar Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari balik selimut " ternyata kau memang nggak pernah bias marah padaku hyung " seringai Kyuhyun penuh kemenangan. Dia pun kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke balik selimut.

++ At Dapur ++

" Wookie masak apa? " Tanya Sungmin sesampainya di dapur.

" Eh… Minnie hyung sudah bangun? " Tanya Wookie sambil tersenyum manis sekali " Ramen hyung, habisnya aku lupa beli persediaan untuk dimasak hari ini " lanjutnya

" oh… ada yang bias ku Bantu " Tanya Sungmin lagi.

" Ehm… hyung bersihkan meja makannya dan tata mangkuk serta gelas di meja aja hyung " jawab Wookie.

" Ok…. " kata Sungmin sembari melaksanakan tugasnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Wookie ingin berteriak memanggil mereka tapi tidak jadi ketika dilihatnya semua hyungnya sudah berjalan ke ruang makan yang merangkap sebagai dapur tersebut.

" Eh… baru saja aku mau berteriak " kata Wookie.

" haha… kami sengaja bangun lebih cepat karena jadwal hari ini memang pagi " jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. " ya sudah ayo kita makan " lanjutnya lagi.

Mereka pun makan dengan bersama dan melupakan satu orang yang masih asik meringkuk di balik selimut di dalam kamar yang bahkan Sungmin pun melupakannya.

Sementara itu di kamar Kyumin

" aih… mana she Minnie hyung, katanya mau membangunkanku untuk sarapan, kenapa lama sekali " gumam Kyuhyun. " ah… jangan-jangan dia lupa lagi membangunkanku, ya sudahlah aku ke dapur aja " katanya sembari bangkit berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Saat itu di ruang makan

" Ahhh…" jerit Sungmin tiba- tiba.

" Kenapa hyung ? " Tanya Donghae heran melihat Sungmin menjerit sembari memukul jidatnya. Yang lain pun melihatnya heran.

" ada apa Sungmin ?" Tanya Leeteuk.

" aku lupa membangunkan Kyunnie " kata Sungmin sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya tapi tidak jadi karena dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang berjalan keruang makan " ah… pasti dia marah deh ?" kata Sungmin dalam hati dan dengan pelan dia kembali duduk.

" Annyeong Kyunnie…. Mian aku lupa membangunkan mu, ayo kita makan " ajak Sungmin dengan semanis mungkin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun diam di tempatnya berdiri dan melihat kearah meja dimana seharusnya dia duduk, di lihatnya meja itu kosong tak ada mangkuk yang berisi ramen atau sekedar gelas yang berisi air putih " oh… jadi mereka benar-benar melupakankku " pikirnya miris ' baiklah jika itu mau kalian tunggu aku akan ikuti permainan kalian " katanya dalam hati.

" nggak usah hyung, toh kalian tak menyiapkannya untuk ku, aku makan di luar saja " kata Kyuhyun sembari berbalik berjalan keluar dari pintu dorm.

" eh…. " serentak Sungmin dan Wookie menatap ke arah meja di mana seharusnya si magnae duduk, benar saja tidak ada makanan di meja itu.

" tapi tadi kan sudah kita siapkan kan Minnie hyung? " Tanya Wookie.

" iya " jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk – angguk .

" Eh… Kyunnie tunggu, biar aku masakkan aja lagi ya, Kyunnie duduk aja di sini " kata Sungmin menahan kepergian Kyuhyun.

" iya Kyu,, tunggu aja bentar, biar Minnie memasak ramen untuk mu " kata Kangin menimpali.

" gak usah hyung, gak perlu repot-repot aku makan di luar aja, toh sepertinya kalian memang sengaja tak menyiapkan sarapan untuk ku " kata Kyuhyun dan kali ini dia bener-bener menghilang dari ruang makan.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan keluar dengan perasaan yang campur aduk " apa mereka segitu marahnya sama aku sampai tak menyiapkan sarapan untuk ku? " kata Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia betul-betul kelaparan karena dari kemaren dia belum makan akibat kelakuan Wookie dan di tambah semalam dia harus tidur di luar ples paginya dia tak mendapat jatah sarapan. Kyuhyun berjalan kea rah kafe yang tak jauh dari dorm dan segera memesan makanan.

++ Sementara itu di Dorm ++

" ya… siapa yang ngumpetin makanan Kyuhyun " Tanya Ryeowook kepada semuanya.

" eh…. Hehehe.. " Eunhyuk tersenyum salah tingkah ketika Ryeowook bertanya.

" kamu kenapa Nyuk? " Tanya donghae heran yang melihat soulmatenya itu senyum-senyum salah tingkah seperti itu.

" kamu yang sembunyiin makanan Kyuhyun Nyuk? " Tanya Kangin

" eh.. hehe.. I-Iya " jawabnya sambil nyengir dan mengeluarkan semangkuk ramen yang sedari tadi di umpetin di bawah meja olehnya.

" yaa… kenapa kau jahat sekali sama Kyunnie ku ? " Tanya Sungmin sembari matanya berkaca-kaca " pasti Kyunnie sekarang marah sekali " lanjutnya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

" Mi—Mian minnie hyung, ku kira dia gak bakal marah, biasanya dia kan paling gak bisa di kerjain " jawab Eunhyuk sembari meminta maaf."

" hyung jangan marah sama Hyukkie ku dong " kata donghae membela kekasihnya yang di marahi sama Sungmin dan langsung takut ketika mendapat deathglare *eh…. Hehe bener kagak tulisannya? Kalo salah mian* nya Sungmin.

" sudah-sudah… nanti kamu harus minta maaf sama si magnae hyuk " timpal Heechul melerai " kelihatannya dia tersinggung dan marah sekali tadi " lanjutnya.

" iya.. pasti dia berpikir kalo kita sengaja melakukan hal ini karena masalah Wookie semalam, apalagi Sungmin mengusirnya untuk tidur di luar semalam " timpal Hankyung.

" iya, aku minta maaf nanti " kata Eunhyuk sembari mengangguk.

++ At Kafe ++

Kyuhyun masih duduk menikmati sarapannya sambil berpikir apa yang akan di lakukannya untuk membalas mereka semua.

" ah… alu tau " serunya gembira.

" aku gak akan balik ke dorm seharian ini, aku juga gak akan ikut latihan hari ini, aku gak akan menghubungi mereka dan aku juga gak akan mengangkat telpon atau membelas sms dari mereka " katanya sendiri " aku akan membuat mereka cemas karenaku dan menyesal sudah mengerjai ku " katanya sembari menyeringai evil kebanggaannya.

Setelah itu dia membayar makanannya dan berjalan kesuatu tempat yang tak kan mungkin di temukan oleh semua hyungnya.

++ at ruang latihan ++

" kok Kyuhyun belum dating juga " kata Shindong yang sudah capek sedari tadi menunggu Kyuhyun yang tak dating-datang hingga latihan tak di mulai-mulai.

" Iya… kemana she tuh anak " Tanya Siwon yang tak kalah BT dari Shindong .

" sudah di hubungi belum? " Tanya Kibum. " pasti dia masih marah karena kejadian tadi pagi " sambungnya lagi.

" sudah tapi tak di jawab dan sms pun tak di balasnya " jawab Yesung.

" Hyung,,,,, sudah, Kyu pasti baik-baik saja… mungkin dia hanya marah " kata Ryeowook yang menenangkan Sungmin yang sudah menangis dari tadi karena telpon dan smsnya tak di balas oleh Kyuhyun.

" sudahlan Sungmin, Pasti dia baik-baik saja " kata Heechul.

" tapi dia kan belum makan dari kemaren karena dompetnya di sembunykan ma Wookie terus semalam dia juga gak makan dan tidur diluar, pasti dia marah sekali sekarang …. Hikz.. hikz Kyunnie maafkan aku " kata Sungmin semelas mungkin.

Yang lainnya tak menjawab karena yang di omongkan Sungmin ada benarnya.

" huwaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Kyunnie dimana? " tangis Sungmin makin menjadi ketika tak ada yang menjawabnya

author : heh….. Sungmin lebei deh, biarin aja kenapa seh kyu ilang? Heran deh *

Sungmin : heh… author gila yang dah buat kyu ngilang a umpetin aku di lemari,,,, *menatap dengan marah* nanti aku gak punya soulmate ma roommate lagi tau *

Author : *diam aja takut kena jurus martial artnya *eh.. betul gak tulisannya?* sungmin*

Semua memandang Sungmin kasian " pasti Minnie nanti mendapat masalah kalo Kyu dah balik " pikir mereka semua.

++ Sementara itu di tempat Kyuhyun ++

" ah… sedikit lagi… ayo… cepat… yeah… aku menang " teriak kyuhyun yang sedang asik main game di game centre setelah bosan duduk – duduk di taman.

" ah… sudah jam 7 malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang, sudah cukup aku membuat mereka cemas " katanya sambil beranjak pulang. " ah… aku tak sabar melihat reaksi mereka"

dia berjalan keluar dari game centre tersebut. Di lihatnya hpnya ada 270 panggilan tak terjawab dan 77 sms *huehehe.. kebanyakan ya?*

" huwa…. Dahsyat sekali reaksi mereka sampai 270 panggilan tak terjawab dan 77 sms ,,, hahaha… pasti mereka sangat mencemaskanku dan merasa bersalah sekali sekarang " katanya dengan bangga. Dilihatnya panggilan tak terjawab itu yang berasal dari semua hyungnya dan managernya dan panggilan serta sms dari Sungminlah yang terbanyak " ah… Minnie asti sekarang sedang menangis dan merasa bersalah sekali " katanya lagi.

" Aku memang jenius untuk hal seperti ini " seringai kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

++ at dorm ++

" huwaa…. Kyunnie ku kemana? Kenapa sampai jam segini belum juga pulang " kata sungmin yang masih menangis, matanya sudah bengkak karena menangis terus dari tadi tapi dia tak menghiraukannya yang dia inginkan Kyuhyun pulang secepatnya.

" sabar hyung,, palingan sebentar lagi di pulang " kata Donghae menenangkan.

Greek….

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka dan mereka serentak menoleh kea rah pintu dan melihat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam dorm.

" Kyunnieee…." Teriak Minnie sambil berlari memeluk Kyuhyun. " Kyunnie mianhae,,,, aku sudah marah-marah padamu semalam dan aku juga sudah menyuruhmu tidur di luar,,, " kata sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut tiba-tiba Minnie berlari dan memeluknya hamper saja jatuh terjengkang kebelakang.

" dari mana saja kau Kyu? " Tanya Leeteuk " apa kau tau kami semua mencemaskan mu yang tak ada kabarnya seharian? Tak mengangkat telpon dan tak membalas sms dari kami? " cecarnya.

" hyung,,, jangan marahi Kyunnieku lagi, nanti dia pergi lagi " kata Sungmin dengan wajah memohon kea rah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk langsung diam ketika akan memarahi Kyuhyun lagi saat di lihatnya wajah melas Minnie yang besimbah air mata *weowww *

" Kyu.. aku minta maaf, sebenarnya aku yang menyembunyikan ramenmu tadi pagi " kata Eunhyuk meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun dengan setulus hati.

" hem… sesuai dugaanku " kata Kyuhyun di dalam hati sembari menahan tawa yang sudah mau meledak.

" kyunnie…" panggil Minnie sambil mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"…."

Ruangan menjadi hening karena Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan mereka satu pun, dia juga tak membalas pelukan Minnie dia hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.

" Kyu… kami benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadia ini, kami hanya mau mengerjai mu saja " kata Yesung kemudian.

" Iya Kyu… aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menyita semua barang-barang mu kemaren dan juga tak menyisakan ramen untukmu " ujar Wookie meminta maaf setulus mungkin.

Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming

" Kyunnie… " panggil Sungmin yang sudah mulai menangis lagi karena Kyuhyun tetap diam.

" HUWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA " tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tertawa kencang sekali dan membuat semua hyungnya terkejut heran menatapnya.

" Eh… " seru Sungmin heran dan melepaskan pelukannya, tangisnya pun langsung berehenti seketika.

" kok kamu malah ketawa Kyu? " Tanya Hankyung heran

" yesssssssss… aku berhasil mengerjai kalian semua hari ini " kata Kyuhyun akhirnya dan dia tertawa lagi denga puas.

Semua hyungnya terdiam dan mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun.

" MWOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" seru mereka serentak saat sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si evil magnae tersebut.

" aish… jadi kamu hanya mengerjai kami Kyu? " Tanya Kangin

" kamu mau membalas dendam dengan apa yang kami lakukan padamu kemaren? " Tanya Kibum

" ja—jadi kamu hanya mengerjai kami Kyu? " ulang Minnie

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dengan senang karena rencana berhasih.

" aish….. magnae sialan " umpat Eunhyuk " ku tarik kembali kata maafku tadi " katanya.

" yaa….. berani sekali kau mengerjai kami padahal kami benar-benar mencemaskanmu " kata Leeteuk dengan marah.

Kyuhyun langsung diam ketika di lihatnya semua hyungnya sedang menatapnya dengan marah

" eh…. " katanya salah tingkah " mi- mian,,, aku kan jengkel juga saat Wookie mengerjaiku dan Minnie hyung yang menyuruhku tidur di luar hanya karena aku membentak Wookie terus pas sarapan kalian juga tak menyiapkannya untuk ku " kata Kyuhyun membela diri.

Semua hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah, sebenarnya dalam hati mereka membenarkan apa yang di katakana Kyuhyun tapi melihat pembalasan dari si magnae yang sangat keterlaluan mereka jadi marah lagi sama magnae mereka tersebut.

" Kyunnie… " panggil Minnie dengan manis dan tersenyum

" eh… " Kyuhyun heran melihat perubahan Minnie "Ne.. Hyung" jawabnya

" KAU TIDUR DI LUAR MALAM INI CHO KYUHYUN " teriak Minnie murka dan langsung nerjalan kekamarnya

Brakkkk

Sungmin menutup puntu kamar dengan keras dan menguncinya.

" Hahahaha….. makanya jangan iseng Kyu,,,, rasain tu tidur di luar lagi " kata Yesung senang melihat wajah menyesal ples terkejutnya Kyuhyun.

Yang lain pun tak kalah senang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun itu dan kembali kekamar dengan hati senan karena si magnae sudah mendapatkan balasannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke kemarnya dan Sungmin.

" Minnie – ah,,, aku minta maaf " kata Kyuhyun di depan pintu sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar.

" … " tak ada jawaban dari dalam hanya suara isakan Minnie saja yang terdengar.

" Minnie.. mianhae…. Aku menyesal " kata Kyuhyun lagi.

" berisik… diam Cho Kyuhyun, aku mau tidur. Nikmati aja tidurmu di luar dengan udara dingin ini " jawab Minnie sambil berteriak dan penuh penekanan untuk setiap kata-katanya.

" Minnie – ah,,,, mianhae. Masa kau tega mebiarkanku kedinginan " kata Kyuhyun lagi.

" kau juga tega membuat kami Khawatir " jawab Minnie lagi.

" tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf " kata Kyuhyun masih ber usaha membujuk Kyuhyun.

" DIAM CHO KYUHYUN ATAU KAU MAU TIDUR DI LUAR SELAMA SEBULAN " ucap Minnie penuh kemarahan dari dalam.

Kyuhyun langsung diam " aish….. di ancam tidur di luar lagi selama sebulan deh, ya sudahlah aku diam aja " katanya miris dan langsung beranjak ke ruang tengah untuk tidur.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( TAMAT ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

huwaaaaaa….mian kalo endingnya jelek, mian juga kalo banyak typonya dan mian juga karena lama updatenya… Young Saeng (baca : laptop) ku lagi ngambek. Dia merusak dirinya hingga semua data-dataku ilang dan aku harus nangis darah karena semua file-file ku ilang tak bersisa sama sekali yang parahnya TA ku yang siap print juga ilang (hehe curcol deh) dan dengan terpaksa seminarku harus di tunda… ( huwaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, nangis lagi aku ngingatnya).

Buat yang lagi nunggu yesung sabar ya,,, secepatnya bakal di buat dan untuk yang " Kyuhyun Love Story" juga akan di update tapi gak tau kapan ( author bingung bagi waktu antara buat fanfic dan TA malang yang ilang ntu ).

Oh ya…. Untuk kesalahan nama Kyu author minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku bingung yang betul itu Choi atau Cho. Pas nanya setengahnya bilang Choi setengahnya bilang Cho jadi autor pake yang Choi karena ku pikir sama eh.. setelah buka buku ternyata beda… hehehe…. Mian ^^

Balasan Review…

_**ELFishyShfly**__** : Gomawo ^^ sudah baca dan review ^^**_

_**Stardust : Gomawo ^^,,, haha…. Mian,,, ada kesalahan untuk nama Kyu. Hehe ^^**_

_**YuyaLoveSungmin**__** : hehehe… yang di chap satu ntu wookienya lagi ketemplokan evilnya kyu makanya jahat, na yang di chap 2 ntu evilnya dah di ambil balik ma Kyu makanya deh Wookie balik ke sifat aslinya. Hehe… maaf udah salah nulis nama Kyu nya… untuk Poor Series ini aku buat untuk yang semenya saja dan untuk yang uke gak jadi gak bakal ada Poor Sungmin… hehe mian ^^**_

_**Cloudyue291**__** : hehe… author kagak tega jua ma Kyu ternyata so… segitu aja deh nyiksanya….. gomawo udah baca and review ^^…. Iya mian untuk kesalahan nama Kyunya… ne dah di update,, mian lama T_T. Ok di tunggu aja ntuk yesungnya..**_

_**RiezmaHuka-huka : hahaha…. Memang aku dendam banget ma Kyu, kagak tau deh kenapa ^^… fomawo dah review and baca… ^^**_

_**via2myrene : hehehe ^^ gomawo dah baca and review**_

_**jongwoonieswife-sj**__** : iya ne udah di update… mian lama T_T,,, untk Poor Yesung di usahakan gak lama kok (mungkin tapi hehe #plakkk,, abaikan ) makasih ya dah baca and review… ^^**_

_**kyuminbee**__** : Ok…. Ok… ne dah di lanjut,,,, ampun jangan di gorok author pake pisau cukur….. aahahaha… mian lama updatenya… makasih dah baca and review ^^**_

_**Cho Seo Ryun**__** : iya mian untuk kesalahan nama Kyu… T_T mian juga up datenya lama… makasih dah baca and review ^^**_

_**Shiori and Shiroi**__** : hehehe… gak papa yang penting makasih dah baca and review… cukup sampe sini aja deh author siksa Kyunya.. kasian tar author di martial art ma Umin.. hehe ^^**_

_**Lanlopumin : hahaha…. Maunya she gitu buat Kyu lebih menderita,,, tapi takut kena jurus martial artnya Umin.. heheh… makasih ya dah baca and review… ^^**_

_**Ika L-teukhyukkie : gomawo ^^… untuk di Poor Series ini hanya untuk semenya saja jadi Ukenya kagak T_T.. mian… makasih dah baca and review ^^**_

_**LittleLiappe : hehe… iya ne dah di lanjutin… maksih ya dah baca dan review ^^**_

_**Mentari Lacamara : hahaha…. Kurang menderita ya? Hah… mian T_T takut dapat balesan dari Kyu ma dapet martial art dari Umin jadi segini aja deh buat Kyunya menderita… makasih dah baca and review^^**_

_**Dhikae : Gomawo dah baca and review,,,, aya ada, ne lanjutannya ^^**_

_**Aokikumiko : gomawo dah baca and review ^^… euhmm… Leeteuk ya? insyaAllah di buatin di tunggu aja ^^**_


End file.
